


Sexy Kitten

by AngelWilliams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWilliams/pseuds/AngelWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets frustrated at a new Super Mario Maker level he can't beat, and Arin uses the pet name Dan gave himself to match Arin's for one of the first times. It ends in cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> this is what i spent my sunday night doing and i have no regrets

Dan was not a happy camper right now. Annoyed would be the right term for how Dan was feeling. Frustrated was pretty fitting as well.

"God damn it," He grumbled as he died for what felt like the millionth time, Mario falling off into the nothingness that was the bottom of the screen as the stupid death jingle played. "God  _damn_ it, what the fuck. Arin, this is fucking impossible. I'm never going to beat this stupid level."

Arin giggled next to him, face pulled into a goofy grin as he watched Dan play. "Damn, dude. Sounds like someone's getting a little frustrated."

"Do _you_ want to give this a shot?" Dan turned to Arin on the couch. He sighed and rolled his eyes when Arin shook his head, still laughing.

Dan tried once again, feeling absolutely exhilarated as he got past the one part of the level he'd been stuck on for almost the entirety of the episode. "Oh fuck, oh fuck! Arin, I'm gonna do it, holy fuck I'm actually gonna finally—" The death jingle interrupted him as he ran straight into another wall of death. Dan was silent as he stared at the screen, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs as his hands clasped in front of his face.

"Shit, Dan, you okay? You look so pissed off. Actually, no, you don't even look pissed off, that's...that's the best part. You just look blank, dude, it's not even funny." Except it obviously was, which is why Arin was still grinning like a moron despite his words. Dan's expression hardened as he picked up the controller, holding it out for Arin to take.

"Arin, _Arin_ ," Dan whined desperately. "Please take this fucking controller away from me before I break it in half. I don't think I have ever said that in the entirety of Game Grumps history, but god damn it I am so annoyed right now."

"Nah dude, I already tried for, like, all of last episode. This is all you, you got this. Even if it's pissing you the fuck off and making you crazy."

Dan looked over at Arin again incredulously. "Arin, do you listen to yourself when you're the one playing this game? You are...fucking _bananas_ , dude. If I'm crazy, than you're actually insane."

"Alright, yeah, so what if I am? This shit's stressful, man."

"That's an understatement. I am so not full of happiness right now. It sucks balls," Dan muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Speaking of sucking balls," Arin said, glancing at the timer. "It's time for next time on Game Grumps! Where I suck Dan's balls."

"Wh— Arin, no, that is not a thing that's happening."

"Nah, it totally is. I mean, why _wouldn't_ that be a thing that's happening, sexy kitten?"

Dan went a little silent, something about the way Arin purred the nickname making him blush. He recovered quickly with a nervous laugh. "Oh my god...Arin, we really need to stop playing this level."

Arin leaned over to turn off the capture, writing down the time in a nearby notebook. Dan sighed heavily, stretching his long limbs before slouching on the couch. "God, that was annoying."

Arin situated himself back on the couch. "What, the level? Meh, we've played worse. I mean, lets not forget Ross' fucking nightmare levels."

"True." Dan crossed his arms, sitting up. "I just need to chill for a bit."

"...Wanna snuggle?" Arin asked, face breaking out into yet another grin.

"Of fucking course I want to snuggle. Your snuggle man is always up for snuggling." Dan held the blanket he had around himself open so Arin could crawl underneath it, the two sitting close enough for their thighs to touch.

"Oh, and Arin?" Dan asked him.

"Yeah, Dan?"

"I don't think I've ever actually heard you call me sexy kitten, like, casually. Until now, I mean."

"Does it bother you?" Arin questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Pfft, no. Why would it? I'm the one who said it first. You can use it constantly for all I care," Dan told him with a shrug.

"Good, then I'll get on that as soon as possible," Arin responded, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist and pulling him closer as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Dan's neck. "Because you're _my_ sexy kitten."

Dan laughed at that, cuddling closer to Arin as well with a warm smile. "And you'll always be _my_ big cat, Arin."

**Author's Note:**

> why do i always end my fics with dan saying big cat i need to stop  
> one day ill write something besides egobang fluffiness. but that day is clearly not today.
> 
> My Tumblr is grouchycouchy.tumblr.com if you want to follow me or something.


End file.
